killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art
creates an army of paper soldiers using the Art.]] The Art is a general term for the magical disciplines. There are two known variants of the Art, white arts and red arts. Most deities seem to be knowledgeable about the Art, though some are arguably more proficient than others. In contrast, far fewer inheritors possess the ability to use the Art and those who can vary wildly in terms of relative power. Thorn Knights, for example, demonstrate the ability to travel through space-time, but their mastery over this system pales in comparison to Jagganoth, a member of the Seven. Furthermore, use of the Art does not appear to be limited to the person who casted the magic, as Zoss has been shown transporting Allison to and from Throne, both directly and indirectly. White arts The white arts of Division, less commonly known as the Way of Two, are the most commonly seem form of the Art so far. The term "Division" refers to the act of splitting an object, but the effects of this system vary, as users have been shown performing everything from teleportation to the destruction of objects. The Magus Gates can invoke an especially powerful form of Division magic, being able to near-instantly transport people between locations or into the void. The gods are said to have been annihilated by Divisionhttp://killsixbilliondemons.com/?comic=prim-leaves-her-fathers-house#comment-3936 and vatra are known to study it. Known techniques Annihilation: The user destroys a target by force of will. By using this power, the gods are said to have transcended the plane of existence.http://killsixbilliondemons.com/?comic=prim-leaves-her-fathers-house#comment-3936 Yet judging from the god corpses littering Throne, they were not totally obliterated so as to leave without a trace. Pattram Sword Hand: Through Universal Division the user strikes an opponent, draining them of vital fluids. The victim is then split violently into thirty pieces. Teleportation: The user's essence becomes separated from his or her body, revealing a naked, jet-black form of the person. This is known as casting a shade. If the destination is in the physical world, the user's body will reassemble in a new location. If the user attempts to enter the void, the user will instead assume control of their shade. Red arts The red arts of dominion have yet to be explained in detail, but vatra also use this system according to 82. Techniques of unknown origin Paper soldiers: The user speaks a short chant which transforms into a red strand. The strand is then threaded through a stack of paper men which suddenly increase in size, sending enemies flying outward. The user can freely manipulate the movement of the paper, either to cleave a target to to form a defensive wall. Shapeshifting: The user transforms his or her body, clothing, or both. Space-time manipulation: The user manipulates space-time, gaining the ability to move incredibly quickly or intercept people moving through space-time. Summoning: High-level practitioners of the white arts can summon demons to do their bidding. Summoning appears to be very rare and quite dangerous, usually only attempted by warlocks and powerful devils. Notable Users * All known deities * Cio * Eris-Lo Kai * Gog-Agog * Jagganoth * Zoss References }} Category:A to Z Category:World of KSBD